Homestuck Drabbles
by Right-LeftTurn
Summary: Just Homestuck in general; if you'd like, you may suggest a pairing or prompt. There will be cussing, sexual remarks and (possibly) actions, etc. Lots. Of. Pairings. Swears are not censored. Just a warning. M for future one shots. Might be an OC or two.
1. Solkat (currently untitled)

On the meteor, and this is an AU where sober!Gamzee hasn't reared his ugly, fat, bloodied up head. Karkat being worried. Very OOC at times, but I'm not perfect with these things. Anyways, as you can tell by the mere mention of Karkat; PLENTY of cursing.

* * *

It was dark out; darker than normal. Or maybe you were just imagining it. That wouldn't be surprising, you're feeling pretty damn dark yourself. Your Trollian account keeps blinks; Karkat isn't happy with you... Why wouldn't he be? Nobody has heard from you in a few days since... Ah, unimportant. The beeping stops suddenly, and you force yourself to look.

CG: DAMN IT.

CG: IM GOING TO SAY SOMETHING SHOCKING AS FUCK.

CG: IM SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID. AND... PLEASE REPLY?

CG: COME ON FUCKFACE!

CG: ITS BEEN DAYS SINCE YOU LAST DID ANYTHING.

CG: DAMN IT! IM STORMING MY ASS RIGHT OVER THERE!

CG: COME ON SOLLUX, NOBODY HAS SEEN OR SPOKEN TO YOU IN SWEEPS!

You groan; why does he have to be like this? So... Damn... COMPLICATED! Why must you pity him?

TA: damn iit karkat!

CG: HOLY SHIT, IS THAT A REPLY I SEE!? AND MY ACTUAL NAME... WHATS UP SOLLUX? WAS IT REALLY ME?

TA: no kk. iim 2horry, ok? fuck, there, ii 2aiid iit!

CG: WHA-NO! FUUUCK, *IM* SORRY. IM SORRY, DAMN IT IVE NEVER SAID SORRY SO MUCH BEFORE!

TA: iit wa2nt you, alriight? ii ju2t... ii dunno...

CG: IM STILL COMING OVER THERE, NOOKWHIFF.

TA: of cour2e you are

You groan, closing the window when you hear his steps. Already? Fucking great; and you're still wiping off those disgusting mustard tears. DAAAAMN IIIIT! The damn door opens just as you were doing so and you force your voice to remain normal and level-headed. You clear you throat, not noticing that all you did was smear the yellow all over your fucking face, "uh, h-hey... Kk..." He stops in his tracks, eyes wide with worry. Damn, why couldn't you be more thorough. You realize he could see the drawing you were making subconsciously and quickly crumple it up, taking it with your forked tongue and... Swallowing it despite the possible cuts it might make; and probably did make. Now he's disgusted; better than worried. "DUDE. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT," he asked, eyes still wide. You avoid his face, hoping to death he hadn't seen it, "n-nothiing..." Now he's glaring; fuck his gorge-STUPID face and expressions, "BULLSHIT IT WAS FUCKING NOTHING; YOU JUST ATE A BALL OF PAPER, DAMN IT!" You're blushing, now; you just know it, and you're doing your best to look everywhere but him. He's growling now, it's so ho-annoying. You hiss back at him, subconsciously, then blush again, "ii-iit wa2... nothing important, ju2t... Embara22iing..." He raised an eyebrow, and holy shit you can't look at that face.

He's walking up to you and your flushing; maybe he'd assume it was tears, though. He grabs you by the collar and it takes a second to realize he's dragging you out of the room, "wha-where we going?" He puffed his cheeks out like a pouting grub, "TO THE COMPUTERS WITH THE OTHERS WHERE I WILL *FORCE* YOU TO SOCIALIZE." You convince him to let go and walk alongside him; but it's not because of your convincing that he did it. He's covering his face? Why? "Um, kk, why are you covering your face?" Then it hits you, "waiit, waiit, waiit; why the hell are you blu2hing?" He whimpers, soft enough to go unnoticed, but you do, "NO REASON! JUST... FUCKING EMBARRASSIN HAVING TO DRAG YOU TO THE OTHERS LIKE YOUR DAMN LUSUS AND MAKE YOU SOCIALIZE!" You smirked, "oh, riight." You rest your hand on his shoulder before kneeling in front of him. You see it... That red blood has you blushing all over again, "you... Are a mutant?" He tenses, then groans and removes his arms, revealing the entirity of his red as fuck face, "DAMN IT... SECRETS OUT GET THE ARMADA HOLY SHIT LETS CULL HIM QUICKLY NO NM N LMPH!" It takes the end or his rant to realize his mouth is covered, "2hh! Don't be 2o loud, theyll hear, kk! Iim not telling a fuckiing 2oul! Just, calm down and, uh... Get rid of iit?" He nodded hesitantly, taking breaths apuntil it was almost entirely gone, "HEY, WHY ARENT YOU FLIPPING?" You smirk at this, "liike ii giive two 2hiit2 about your blood color; Iim fl-Ii mean, uh, who care2. Yeah..." He tilts his head, "YOU WERE GOING TO SAY SOMETHING ELSE..." You face goldens at the thought of him, your BEST FUCKING FRIEND knowing your flushed for him, "uh, n-no, let2 go talk now!" He sighs, almost like he's disappointed.

He made sure you went first. Bad, bad, BAD idea. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Some hugged, some simply talked, and one hit you. Eridan was certainly pissed, "wwhat the hell were you glubbon doin" You forced yourself away from the transportalizer and flushed when you flound yourself staring at karkles' ass. He spun around and glared, "WE ARE *SO* NOT DONE TALKING ABOUT THAT." Everyone stared in awe and confusion as he basically strutted to his spot and started trolling one of the humans. He gave in a while back to the idea, and trolls were happy about that. "W)(at was t)(at about?" Feferi. Great. You rubbed your arm, looking down as you felt their gazes, "he 2aw me, uh... Well, ii drew 2omethiing that ii didnt notice tiill he wa2 there, a-and ii wa2 embarrassed, so ii... kiind of... Ate iit..." Terezi made that weird giggle, "WH4T D1D 1T TAST3 L1K3? D1D 1T HURT? OOH, WH4T W4S 1T OF!?" You flush, glaring, "iit ta2ted liike 2hiit, hurt like fuck, and... iit wa2 of..." The flush deepened.

"A Flush Crush Of Some Kind, Perhaps," Kanaya stated with a questioning air, now very curious. You jump, looking at her in awe, " um...y-ye2... Ii gue22 ii can tell YOU... But... Iin priivate... A-and don't ever tell anyone!" Kanaya nodded, stepping onto the transportalizer. You followed, but glared at everyone (especially Nepeta) before you were gone. You just knew ey were wondering amungst themselves. "I Do Hope I Can Provide Some Assistance In The Matter," she said just before you told her. You nodded, smiling slightly, "yeah, you're liike... Moiiraiils with hiim." Kanaya smiled; you knew was beginning to get an idea. "Ii-iit2... Well, iit2... K... K-k-k..." Thank Gog she figured it out, "Karkat? Really? Wonderful! You Know, He's Been Sporting Something Of A Flush Crush On You, Too." You blush, grinning, "r-really? How... 2hould ii tell hiim?" She grinned, "Watch A Romantic Movie With Him. They Seem To Be His Favorites. Then, When You Feel The Time Is Right, Simply Tell Him." You nodded, grinning. You frowned; wanting to return the info with some of your own, "um... By the way... Do you know hii2 blood color?" Kanaya's eyes widened. You took this as a no, "iit'2 really nice! Ii saw hiim blu2hiing red, iit was really cute! Ii-ii mean adorabloodthiir2ty. Ii need to 2tart u2iing that." Kanaya smiled at him, "Go For It; I Think That He Isn't Busy Right Now." You nod, smiling so wide that you know it looks creepy or something. You practically skip to the transportalizer, but remind yourself to keep it smooth.

When you transportalizer, everyone is looking again. You take a quick breath before calmly walking over, even though your giddyness is threatening to show through. You smile again when Karkat looks at you, and you just know you're blushing more, hey kk, ii wa2 ju2t... Uh, nevermiind, cutting to the point; wanna watch a romcom together!?" And holy shit, that grin. Damn, if only you could save that forever. "HELL YES," he says, excitement bursting through every inch of him. Or so you assume. Probably, though. "Alriight! I'll come over toniight then?" He nods excitedly, then realizes hes been smiling and blushes, quickly cover I his face. "If you blu2h or cry twoniight, don't worry! 2iince ii know now, you haven't gotta hiide iit from me." He nodded, moving his hand with them. As you run off, back into your room, you that your fists up in victory, even if this is the first step.

_Holy 2hiit iit2 almo2t time ii can't 2top 2miiliing! _You doodle to keep your mind busy, but all you draw is... Karkat, Karkat, AND MORE KARKAT. You remember the incident earlier and freeze. You should really apoloze for acting out. Maybe you'll tell him later? Oh shit, it's time, it's time, it's time! You jump up, smacking your knees on the desk; but you couldn't give any less shits. You accidentally slam the door and flee to KK, not thinking about your leg. Gog, you should've been though.

Karkat has gotten popcorn ready and set out the movies when you stumble in. The you take one misstep and fall, "AAH 2HIIT! 2orry, 2orry." You notice he's helping you up and blush, mostly from embarrassment. "YOU THAT EXCITED, NOOKSTAIN?" You blush more, "well, ii miight or miight not have hiit my leg2... Maybe." He shakes his head at you and you laugh; nervously, of course. As it turns out, these movies weren't as bad as you thought. Of course, you thought of yourself and Karkat the entire time. He was leaning on you the whole time, and it was about halfway into the fifth or sixth movie that he fell. These WERE long, and it was pretty late. The thing was that he fell into your lap, PURRING. "Holy 2hit," you mumbled, unsure of what to do. You find yourself petting his hair. So soft, despite the way it looks. "Your 2o adorabloodthir2ty kk, it2 no wonder ii piity you," you continue, unaware of the face that he was faking.

You shriek when you realize this after he's turned red and was staring at you, "ah, 2hiit, kk, ii uh fuck um..." He smiles slightly, "y-you... Do?" You flush, looking away, "w-well... More liike... Holy 2hiit thii2 ii2 embarra22iinf... F-flu2hed... Ii2 what ii am. For you." Shit, your rambling. He sits up, smiling like that egdork he's told you about, "I-I... I AM TOO... HOLY FUCK, ARE WE..." He's so damn cute you can't not kiss him. It takes him a moment before he kisses you back, wrapping his arms around your neck with yours around the small of his back. Oh hell yes, you were kissing your best friend and it felt fucking great. Well, not just your best friend anymore."Ye2 we are, iif you were a2kiing what ii think you were," you respond after seperating. His blush makes him that much more cute; just like 'holy shit'. "FUCKING HELL YES," he responded shortly after. You continuing making out, this time with tongue, as this movie is reaching the kiss scene. "Ha ha, we beat the moviie," you whispered when you two were taking breaths. Karkat laughs adorabloodthirstily, no longer blushing.

He looks up and freezes, looking nervous as fuck. You follow his gaze and do the same. Standing in the doorway was Kanaya giving a thumbs up with a flushed Eridan, Feferi and Nepeta squealing, Gamzee giving a thumbs up as well, Tavros grinning, and Vriska amd Terezi snickering. Behind the large group was a flushed John, Dave elbowing John, Rose analyzing, and Jade grinning. Equius had probanly said something like "I will not participate in such 100d behavior." And Aradia has probably seen everything a shitload of times, thanks to her time powers.

You flushed while Karkat covered his growing flush, "th-the fuck? KANAYA!?" She blushed, rubbing her arm, "My Apologies; I Slipped That Karkat Was Flushed And They Both Saw And Heard You Arrange The Date, The Pieces Fit Easily Enough." They both groaned, "DAMN IT! WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Nepeta giggled, "just the sloppy make-out and the laugh; I didn't know you had such a cute laugh, Karkitty! Ooh, I need to update my shipping chart!"

Karkat groaned, shoving his head on your chest AMD dropping his arms, knowing they couldn't see his face. "2o, 2ecret2 out... Eh, no 2neakiing around." You skritch his hair, earning an easily heard purr. Everyone snickered, making Karkat flush more and use your shirt to help cover his face. "2o, can you leave now!?" Kanaya nodded, shutting the door. "Ok, kk, they're gone now. Kk? Oh my Gog..." He fell asleep. The fucking dork fell asleep, blushing into your chest. You grinned, picking him up and laying down in his bed with him. The second you let go he whimpered, and when you were back he snuggled up.

So.

Fucking

Cute.


	2. TRIGGERED! (no particular pairing)

Quickest of all on shots and drabbles so far. Basically? A bucket load (literally) of embarrassment and Moirails comfort.

God I hate Cronus.

In case, y'know. You didn't know.

* * *

Mituna jumped, "4HH FAK5H17! WH47 74 FUC W45 7H47!?" He continued with incomprehensoble sounds, all this caused by something that hit his head, but he couldn't tell what. He calmed down after a bit and left his hive, unaware of the fact that the, ah... _item _was still there. The first person he saw was Kankri, just before he had gotten on his skateboard. The troll was extremely red, "t-trigger... MITUNA, D9 Y9U HAVE ANY IDEA H9W TRIGGERING THAT IS!?" Mituna tilted his head, "wh47'5 17?" Kankri covered his eyes, "I am s9 triggered right n9w! H9w can y9u go out in pu6lic with THAT 9n y9ur head!?" Kankri went on, and Mituna was only more confused, "my h4ml37? 1... W34r 7hi5 4ll 7h3 d4gm t1m3..." Kankri controlled himself, "n9, n9t y9ur" hamlet", are y9u truly unaware 9f what is 9n y9ur helmet at the sec9nd? That is so triggering, it's the m9therl9ad 9f triggers!" Mituna grabbed the spherical shape and his eyes widened. He let out a long, shrill sreech and slapped the bucket away, shouting profanities every which way and shaking vigorously. Kankri managed to calm down, but was still very flushed, "s-s9, y9u didn't kn9w a69ut it...?" Mituna shook his head violently, "N-N0VGL! 1-17 F4CK1N F3LL 1 7H1NGKLM5!" He let out another cry, but it was much softer now. Kurloz ran to him, signing 'what happened?' Mituna twitched, basically vibrating, "b-buck37... N07 M1N3, D4M, D1DN7 N0, H57BLKGL!" Kurloz flushed purple and took to gently embracing his moirail. He pulled back, 'probably Cronus, want me to go find out?' Mituna grabbed Kurloz and pulled him back, shocking him and Kankri. "N0-n0, pl5 574ypl5..." Kankri coughed, his face more red than red, "I-I'll g9 find 9ut..." He fled, still triggered but more so at the suspect, now. Kurloz rubbed circles into Mituna's back, hoping to slow his jittering. "Kurl0th5, wy d0 g37 70 m3 whn 1m 1n 7r4bl 50 f457...?" Kurloz blinked, now wondering himself... He shrugged, entirely clueless. They pulled back, and Kurloz signed 'maybe we're just that good of moirails.' Mituna laughed, his typical smiled returning. This made Kurloz smile back. Meanwhile, Cronus admitted and was now getting his brain hammered out by one of the dream bubble famous Kankri lectures.


End file.
